Wings:Book1
by AnaxshiNearXVIAni-Nyu
Summary: Summary: Bookworm know it all Hermione Granger has a secret-she's actually an avian-human hybrid. Living with her grandfather Marius and sister Laetitia, Hermione has to brave the world of magic, while keeping her true self secret. Will follow the series, but consider it AU. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Wings:Book 1)**

 **Summary:** Bookworm know it all Hermione Granger has a secret-she's actually an avian-human hybrid. Living with her grandfather Marius and sister Laetitia, Hermione has to brave the world of magic, while keeping her true self secret.

I do not own Harry Potter or the Maximum Ride series which is the inspiration for this story. Laetitia is mine however.

 **Chapter 1)**

 _March 14 1982_

Marius Black took a deep breath as he looked around his townhouse home. A forlorn feeling settled in his chest.

He had been in his twenties when he met his wife Jean. She had been fresh out of school, young and beautiful. His happiest day was 1942, when Jean had given birth to little Mary. He had been fighting in the war at the time, and when he got the letter saying she was pregnant he had insisted on going home.

" _I'll come back to fight, but not even Hitler will stop me from seeing my wife have my first born."_

Mary Samantha Black was born in later May, and Marius had weeped with joy. He had returned to the battlefield, returning to his wife and child in 1945 when the war ended. He watched as his daughter studied to become a dentist, and became engaged to a man named Michael Granger who was also a dentist. Michael came from nobility, but preferred to work for a living. He gave her away at her wedding, and watched as she struggled to have children. He met Michael's parents-a man named Thomas and a woman named Adrienne Delacour. She was French, Marius had learned and the two had bonded over similar backgrounds. He also met his brother, Eric.

He had watched as the her belly had grown with a child, as she gave birth.

He was there, as the doctor broke to them that child hadn't survived and had held both daughter and son-in-law wept. Shortly after Adrienne lost her husband, before returning home to France to reconnect with herself and her family.

He watched as history repeated itself with a second child. Again, it was lost. Then, he lost Jean. He moved in his daughter, son-in-law and his brother at their insistence. Tragedy had hit once again, not too long after as his daughter and son-in-law had lost their live in a car crash.

That had been a week ago. Eric, who adored his older brother, had thrown himself in his studies. He wanted to be a dentist like them.

The old war veteran took a deep breath.

He wondered briefly why he was still alive. He was 65, had outlived his wife, his child and grandchildren.

 _Ding dong_

Groaning, he pulled himself out of the chair.

He opened it to see a young girl, about ten years old. She was holding a child, and Marius' breath caught.

Her eyes were familiar, the same whiskey brown that he and his daughter had.

"I'm Laetitia. This is you Marius Black? Cause if you are... We're your granddaughters."

He moved out of the way. "I am. Come in."

He took the two girls to the sitting room. They sat down in the large, overstuffed chairs.

"Now, I was present for both of my grandchildren's births. So could you please explain how you are both still alive." Marius inquired sternly.

The older girl-Laetitia- took a deep breath.

"The doctor Mum had worked for a company called the Institute of Enhanced Beings. The Institute's goal is to create a new breed of humans. They believe that humanity is dying, that the planet will be ravished due to an impending apocalypse." The girl shrugged. "Of course, they don't believe that it'll be anytime soon. Using experiments, the Institute works with women-some aware and willing, some aware and not. Most aren't aware, like Mum and Dad. The experiments are meant to 'evolve' the baby inside. Sometimes, the genetics of animals were used. Both of us are experiments."

Marius felt sick. "What did they do?" He croaked out.

Laetitia took a deep breath. "All experiments have much faster healing than the average human, enhanced memory and brain capability, enhanced reflexes and instincts. Eye sight has also been improved as well as night vision. My sister and I were the first successful…"

"First successful what?" He managed to grit out,lead in his gut.

She stood, and spread a pair of dark brown wings. "Avian-Human hybrids. All others ended up short lived, or more bird than human. Our bones are hollow,but strong, and we have air sacs. Our lungs and hearts are bigger and our blood is unique because it combines bird and human. We have six limbs, two legs, two arms and two wings. We burn calories quicker, and our body temperature is much higher than the average person." Laetitia said. "It took me nearly ten years to escape, and I doubled my efforts nearly three threes ago when I realized that this little girl and I have the same eyes."

"How did you realize that I was your grandfather?"

"The doctors keep files on everyone. I managed to find our files, besides we have the same eyes, and then it was only a matter of robbing a couple stores for clothes and food. Oh, I nicked some wallets from the doctors. I took out their money, so I only used , I've seen the papers."

Marius stood. "I'll have to called Adrienne, and Erik."

- _April 3rd 1982_

It had been nearly a month since the two girls had come to live with them. The fact that they were part avian had been kept closely underwraps, but the story of the doctor and the kidnappings had gotten out. Adrienne had been thrilled to meet her grandchildren, and had helped him get birth certificates figured out.

Laetitia became Laetitia Adrienne Granger, partially because she had inherited her grandmother's and father's dark gold curls. Hermione, who had inherited her bushy brown curls from her grandmother,became Hermione Jean Granger.  
Tired of all the press, they decided to move temporarily to France. Nearly a week ago, they had discovered that the girls were both magic. After some arguing-and meeting the magical Delacours- it was decided that Laetitia would attend Beauxbatons, and Hermione Hogwarts.

Of course, then they had to explain magic and the wizarding world to the two girls. The fact that girls were avian-human became known only to the Delacour's, Madame Maxime-Beauxbatons' headmistress- and the teachers there. Hermione was enrolled into a local Muggle school, as was Laetitia.

Hope you all liked it, and I'll see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I do not own Harry Potter, and this story is inspired by the Maximum Ride series which I also do not own. Updates will occur on Tuesdays as long as I have a chapter complete.**

 **Chapter 2)**

September 1st 1991

"Laetitia, you'll be taking Hermione to King's Cross?" Marius asked. The young woman nodded, hugging her grandfather.

Hermione came down the stairs, dragging her trunk behind her. "Grandfather, are you sure you can't come?"

Marius nodded. "I'm sure. Besides, it is best for no one to know your related to the Black family"

Hermione nodded, and Laetitia took the trunk outside to her car. Hermione hugged her grandfather.

"Now, you remember the rules?" He asked her, looking sternly in her eyes.

"Don't fly where someone can see. If someone sees your wings have the take an Unbreakable Vow to keep it secret. If they are unwilling or a danger Obliviate. The teachers have all taken Vows." Hermione recited. Marius nodded.

"Good girl. Try not to get in trouble, and do your best in your lessons."  
"I will. I'll see you for Christmas Holiday." Hermione said.

"Off you go chit."

And with that, Hermione was out the door, and climbing it to the passenger side of her sister's car. They drove to King's Cross, went inside and headed for the spot between Platform 9 and Platform 10. Together they ran through the barrier, appearing on the other side.

Laetitia hugged her. "Have a wonderful year, and remember the rules."  
Hermione hugged her back, squeezing. "Of course." She pulled away slightly, looking up. "See you for Christmas."

"See you." Laetitia watched as Hermione got aboard the train, an older boy helping her get her trunk on board.

LINEBREAK

Oliver Wood was looking forward to fifth year. He was Captain, and he had high hopes for the team. He was heading up when he noticed a tiny girl pulling her trunk aboard. Quickly sliding his into the overhead space in the compartment he had claimed, he picked up the other end of the girl's trunk. Her light brown met his green-hazel ones in shock.

"Let me help, you can sit with me." He smiled at her. She gave a hesitant smile back, and they got the trunk on-board and into the spot next to his own.

"I'm Oliver Wood. You are?" He asked once they were seated.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"You're muggleborn?" Oliver asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, but so is my older sister so I already know about magic."

"Really? You're the first Granger I've heard of.."

Hermione giggled. "Laetitia went to Beauxbatons."

Oliver looked at the girl in surprise. "Your French? You don't sound it."

Hermione hmmed. "I'm part French-my grandmother on my dad's side is French but everything else is British. Mostly. I think there's some Greek and Portuguese on my mom's mom's side. Anyways, we were born in England but we moved to America for a short while before returning,then we moved to France after a year and we moved to England when I was eight. Laetitia was already in school, so I spend summers in France. She just graduated though." She explained.

"What does she plan on doing?" Oliver asked curious.

"She's taking a sabbatical right now. She has been talking of taking muggle college classes."

"College?"

"Yes, after secondary school, muggles can go to college or university, which can give them extra skills for certain jobs." Hermione explained.

"That's different. Generally we decide what we plan on doing in fifth year and then we decide what we want to take for our N.E. and hope we get a suitable O.W.L…"

"What year are you in?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a fifth year, and a Gryffindor."

"Do you know what you want to be?" Hermione asked curious.

Oliver shrugged, looking at his shoes. "My dad and mum want me to get into the Ministry."

"What about you?"

Oliver's head snapped up and he looked at the girl who smiled hesitant. "What?" He whispered.

"What do you want to do? It's your life, and your choice." Hermione leaned forward. "So, Oliver Wood? What do you want to do?"

"..I want to play Quidditch professionally. Maybe try out for one of the national teams. Make it to the World Cup."

Hermione grinned. "I'll admit that broomsticks don't appeal to me, but if it's something you want to do then go for it! Life's too short for regrets."

"Really? You think I should?"

Hermione leaned back. "Close your eyes."  
"Wha-why?"  
"Just do it."

Oliver rolled his eyes but obeyed.

"My grandfather did this with my mother when she was having trouble. I want you to breath out with mouth, and in with your nose by counts of seven.1,2,3,4,5,6,7 Out.1,2,3,4,5,6,7,In."

Oliver obeyed her for nearly half an hour.

"Let any thoughts you have just run by. Don't hold onto anything." Hermione soothed. "Now, it's ten years from now. You followed your parent's wishes. What are you doing? Tell me."

"I work in the Sports Department. It was the only job I could get that was close to what I wanted to do. A compromise." Oliver was dazed, clearly seeing himself at the age of twenty five.

"Are you happy?"  
"I'm..average. I look dull, but I force a happy smile." Oliver said. "I feel..empty."  
"When you're not working what do you do?"

"I'm usually at a bar." Oliver said.

"Now, it's ten years from now. You followed your dream."  
He could feel the grin on his face. "I'm on a Quidditch team. The hours are wacky, but I'm happy."  
"Come back."

Oliver blinked. "Well that was..interesting."  
"My grandfather says the future is what we make it, and not set in stone. You could follow your parents advice and you might be happy. But you would always wonder what if. What you saw were images created by your mind of what you feel and believe." She shrugged. "It is your life."

The door suddenly opened revealing a chubby first year. "Have either of you seen a toad?"  
Hermione got up. "No, but I'll help you look. Oliver?"  
"Yeah, I'll help. We should split up,cover more ground."

The three quickly made a plan, and split up.

It was then that Hermione met a red haired boy with a rat and dirt on his nose, and a boy with messy black hair, emerald eyes and a lightning bolt scar.

* * *

See you next time!

ChaosSeirofreedomfromrulenin


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I have returned for another chapter of Wings book 3! For all those who have decided to follow/favorite this story so they can get alerted to new chapters...Thank you for your patience. My plot bunnies breed like, well, bunnies, so I have a ton of stories going on right now-Not all on of course. Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter, or any of J.K Rowling's creations from the world of Potter. I own my , and I hope you are enjoying this story, which was inspired by the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson-which I also don't own. Thank you, and enjoy.**

Chapter 3)

The first years all lined up in front, the rest of the students watching as they were Sorted into their suitable Houses.

"Granger, Hermione!" Professor Mcgonagall called. Oliver watched as the bushy haired brunette he had met on the train headed for the stool. After a few minutes, the hat called out- "GRYFFINDOR!"

Oliver clapped with the rest of the table as Hermione came down. As soon as she was close enough, Oliver grabbed her. "Here, you can sit with me."

Hermione smiled. Longbottom, Neville-the first year that had lost his toad-was also Sorted into Gryffindor. He sat next to Hermione, and the two grinned at each other. More people were sorted, including Potter, Harry. The boy who lived looked even more nervous than anyone else.

"I met him on the train." Hermione whispered.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Potter came down and found a seat. Eventually Weasley, Ron was sorted into Gryffindor and Zabini, Blaise was Sorted into Slytherin.

"Congrats on making it into Gryffindor." Oliver grinned at Hermione and Neville. Both first years smiled back, Neville's a bit hesitant.

"Thanks Oliver." He said. "I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't be," Oliver assured the younger male. "We Gryffindor's are a close bunch. If you need any help, just ask!"

After the Welcoming Feast was finished, the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs all headed for their common rooms and dormitories.

Hermione headed for her room, excited for the following day.

-xoxox

The following day was not a good as she had hoped. No one seemed as interested in the classes or the things she knew as she was, and a couple of kids had actually picked on her for being a 'know-it-all' and had even ripped her bag! Her only friend so far was Neville, and he seemed to be having a much easier time making friends. Hermione was beginning to suspect that her friendship with Neville wouldn't last long...The eleven year old sighed,dropping her head too her desk.

"Hey, what's wrong?"  
Hermione jumped up so badly that she ended up falling off her chair-which went down with her.

Oliver looked down at her, a mix of amusement and worry on his face.

"Cul. Arrette de sourire!"

"I have no idea what you just said. French I'm guessing?"

"Oui. I slip into sometime when I'm annoyed-especially towards gens stupides."  
"Okay, I may not know French but I'm pretty sure you just called me an idiot."

"Wood, you are a new _breed_ of stupid. You should be _proud_."

Oliver snorted. "Snarky little thing aren't you." He held out his hand.

"You should meet my sister, Laetitia! We have _snark-offs_." Hermione took his hand.

Pulling her up, Oliver asked; "You two close?"  
"Yeah." Hermione smiled sadly.

"Yeah." Hermione smiled sadly.

"You okay?"  
Hermione shook her head, smacking her cheeks. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Alright. How was your first day?" He asked her as she was pulling her chair up. She went still, then slumped to her knees. Her head went into the chair, a depressed air surrounding her.

"That bad?" Oliver asked, kneeling by her. "Even flying?"  
"Brooms hate me." Hermione said flatly, not looking at him. "And the entire class was a complete fiasco. Neville got hurt, Malfoy tried stealing from him and Harry broke the rules and both got away with it! Harry even got rewarded-he was put on the Quidditch team."  
"Yeah, I know. I'm Captain of the team.I'm the Keeper. Harry is definitely gonna be an asset!...You're a stickler for rules huh?"

Hermione sighed, standing. "I get it. You're just like the rest of them."

She grabbed her books and left. Oliver blinked, before running after her.  
"Wait! Granger! What's wrong-what did I say that upset you?" He asked. She stopped, whipping around, brown eyes furious. Her hair seemed to get even frizzier.

"Yes I'm a stickler for rules. I like being good, it makes me feel good! Why does everyone seem to treat that like it's a bad thing?! I like school, I like learning new things and reading, and even schoolwork! Why does everyone seem to hate me for the things I love?"

Realizing that the first year was now crying-thankfully the hall was empty-Oliver quickly ran up to her, and hugged her. She went still, but allowed herself to be picked up and carried to a nearby, empty classroom.

"Hey, come on, I'm sorry. You're right, there is nothing wrong being a bit of a goody-two-shoes. You should have no shame in who you are. And Harry breaking the rules, and not getting punished-that's unfair. Tell ya what-I'll talk to Mcgonagall. I would still like him on my team, but he did break the rules."  
Hermione sniffed. "Thanks. Jeez, I'm such a crybaby."  
"Come on,Granger you're human-your allowed to cry."

"Human...yeah." She said, despondent. "I don't want Harry off the team...I think it'd be good for him."  
Oliver pulled away. "Really? Why's that?"

"Harry and I...both of us aren't really sure of how friends work. I see him with Ronald, and I know the guys in his dorm like him-but it doesn't seem like he really opens up to them. I know, Harry's a Halfblood, but both of us grew up in muggle environments, thinking we were muggles. But sometimes muggles can...it's like those kids can sense we're different. So, they don't understand us. And people fear what they can't understand-and that fear becomes hate. So, I think, like me, friends are rare. I've never even heard Harry disagree with Ron, though sometimes I think he wants to. Of course, I could be wrong." Hermione looked up at Oliver. "So I think Harry joining the team would be a good thing, because then he can see how friends act towards each other and maybe even gain more friends." She scratched her cheek sheepishly. "Truth be told, I want to be Harry's friend. Not because he's famous, but because I can kind of understand having little friends. Though my family situation is most likely somewhat better then his. Still, I'm pretty sure Ron hates me."

"Come on, that's not true." Oliver said, arms still circling the small girl.  
"He does. I'm sure of it. Sorry to put all of this on you Wood."

The Keeper shrugged. "I don't mind. Honestly, I feel a little flattered and honored you trust me enough to tell me all this."

"Yeah, well...don't expect it to happen to often."

"Hey, Granger...why don't you and I become friends?"  
Hermione shot up. "What...what the _fuck_?!"  
Oliver blinked. "Did you just..cuss?"  
"Shut up! I refuse to be friends with someone just because _they pity me_!"

"Wai-Pity?" Oliver was lost.

"I _refuse_ to be looked down on! _I never what that again_!" Hermione yelled.

"Granger..?"  
"Don't worry about me Wood. And don't pity me. I'll be fine." And with that she left the room.

Oliver frowned, head going to the side. "Damn..that girl is complicated. Never thought I'd hear her _cuss_ though.."

XOXOXOX

"Is he okay?" Harry asked, looking at his Quidditch Captain. An air of despair surrounded the fifth year. "He hasn't really been into practice...which is kind of surprising. He's missed every ball and keeps nearly falling off his broom!"

Katie frowned."Yeah. I think we need to have a team meeting. Hey Wood! What's wrong with you?"

Oliver didn't answer.

" , George?" Angelina turned to the twins, who nodded.

They raced up on their brooms, and together got the Keeper to come down. Soon, the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team was in the locker room.

"Wood, you've been out of it this practice. You're never out of it when it comes to Quidditch? What is up with you?" Alicia asked.

Oliver sighed. "What..what do you guys think of Hermione Granger?"

"Snob/Stuck up/Bossy/Know it all." The entire team spoke at once.

"What? _Seriously_?" Oliver sounded shocked.

"Hey Wood, what do _you_ think of _her?_ " Harry asked, curious.  
"She's adorable." Oliver said automatically. The entire team's mouth's dropped.

"EH?!"

"What? _She is_! She also seems..kind of lonely."  
"Lonely?" Katie asked. "I mean..I guess I don't really see her with anyone. Longbottom hangs out with her sometimes, but not often."  
"Yeah. She isn't sure of how to be a friend or how that works, so she has trouble letting people in."

"How do you know this?" Angelina asked.  
"We ran into each other earlier. We talked a bit...and I asked if I could be her friend and she told me not to pity her."  
"So you got rejected?" Fred asked.

"Yes, fine I got rejected. I got rejected by a little first year because I wanted to be her friend."  
"And so your just gonna give up?" Katie asked. "That doesn't sound like the Oliver Wood I know. And letting that get in the way of Quidditch? Really."  
Oliver stood. "Your right. Hey! We've still got twenty minutes left to use the field! Let's go practice!"

The team groaned collectively but followed their revived Captain back out.

* * *

XOXO

Well, there it is. Chapter 3.


	4. Author's Note

Hello Readers of Wings, Starting Over, Lydia Specter, Spiders are a Witch's Best Friend, To Love and Lost, The Moon, The Stars and Changing Fate.

I am rewriting ALL of my stories.

I have not been been able to update due to Real Life problems, and recently I was inspired to write more. However when I went to reread the story, I felt it lacking.

All of them are thus getting massive rewrites although what they are about are going to remain the same.

Wings will still be a Harry Potter fanfic with Maximum Ride elements about Hermione, her sister Laetitia and their issues with being Winged Humanoids and dealing with it while also being witches.

Starting Over will still be a Harry Potter fanfic about Nico Granger-aka Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort-who is in disguise as Hermione Granger's older brother.

Lydia Specter is still a Beetlejuice/Danny Phantom crossover, where Lydia has to live with her cousins the Fentons and can't contact BJ as much for reasons.

Spiders are a Witch's Best Friend is still a Harry Potter/MCU crossover about Hermione, who turns out to Natasha Romanoff's 'daughter'.

To Love and Lost is still a Harry Potter fanfic, which follows Hermione as she goes through Hogwarts and falls in love-and looses that love.

The Moon, The Stars is still an InuYasha fanfic, where Kagome is not only sent further back in time but is also turned into a child-with no way back to the Modern or Fuedel Era.

Changing Fate is still a Harry Potter fanfic, where in a last ditch effort to change the Bad Future Hermione sends her soul back in time in order to change history-for the better, by any means necessary.

I hope the latest version will be much much better, and I will do further research and the like to make sure it is. I will leave the old chapters up, for now, and replace them as needed.

I do have a schedule for my fanfictions, but I want to tell ya'll something.

The ones above are just the ones I have posted. I have ALOT MORE. Which is why I have it arranged in folders and organized in a schedule.

I will post when I have a chapter finished. Wings post day is Tuesday, Starting Over is Wednesday, Lydia Specter is Thursdays, Spiders are a Witch's Best Friend is Fridays, To Love and Lost is Saturdays, The Moon, The Stars is Sundays, Changing Fate is Mondays.

I will not post everyday, I have obligations outside of this.

Again, my apologies for this.

Au Revoir, Ja Ne and all the rest

AnaxshiNearXVIAni_Nyu


End file.
